


Unconditionally

by FlowerSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, jongin is a soloist, kyungsoo is an advocate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: the popular soloist Kim Jongin came out dating Do Kyungsoo, the omega's advocate that actively fight for omega's right. this is their love story.ft instagram posts and naver article





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i actually enjoy writing this but i dont enjoy proofreading it so i'll do that later :3  
> probably not more than 5 chapters 
> 
> kyungsoo's job probably wont be mention that much in this story but jongin does because i want an excuse to write about celebrities love life

 

Being celebrities, their life is always in the spotlight. Privacy is something that almost nonexistence but somehow, they manage to protect it.

Life of Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo is not an easy one.

Jongin, being an actor and a successful soloist, will always have that handful of crazy fans that will follow him everywhere and trying to breach the privacy that he protected so hard. They called him, added him on weird group chat and send him crazy stuff like their soak panty, their omegas scent on handkerchief and so on. It was maddening.

But it gets worse when he came out dating Do Kyungsoo, the Omega’s Advocate that takes their country by storm. Kyungsoo is someone that people doesn’t want to mess up with. Despite the heavy discrimination on omega in Korea, Do Kyungsoo rises above everyone to make the voices of omegas being heard.

Being the youngest son of a tycoon helps him but Do Kyungsoo creates his own empire by his own hard work. It starts small, with daily social media posts until it grow bigger and bigger. By now, Kyungsoo owns a company and builds several omegas’ shelter that helps them against abuse, harassment and so on.

Their love story was a hard one. Being an omega’s advocate, Kyungsoo was seen as someone who hates other secondary gender such as beta or alpha so when Kyungsoo and Jongin was confirmed to be dating, people judges Kyungsoo for being a hypocrite and a liar.

But strong, powerful Kyungsoo quickly shuts down their mouth through a single post on his Instagram.

 

[ **A photo of Kyungsoo kissing Jongin’s cheek while the alpha is smiling so wide at the camera** ]

**6,325,789 likes**

**kyungsoodo** _A simple google search would tell you what ‘omega’s advocate’ would mean but since some of you are thinking using their knee, I understand the idiocy. I don’t hate alphas or beta. I only hate people that misuse their power and role in order to look superior. One of the reasons why I want to be an omega’s advocate is to help omegas. I want them to have the same kind of opportunity like other secondary genders. I want the harassment and abuse not being swept under the rug just because the omega’s alpha/beta is an ‘important people to the society’. I want omegas’ voice to be heard and I want people to realize that being an omega is not limited to being a breeding machine and a punching bag. Being an omega’s advocate is so much more and nothing relate to hating alphas and beta. So why don’t these people walk out of your room, take a breath and stop embarrassing yourself._

_Btw, Kim Jongin is mine so go and cry me a river because I don’t like to share._

View all 29234 comments

 **ksooshi** YASSSSS QUEEN AND KING

 **baekhyunee** I see my Kyungsoo is a grown man k k k k

 **morethananomega** congratulation to the couple of the universe!!!

 **zkdlin** and Do Kyungsoo is mine too <3

        **jonginfan** hdjsjsjsjsjkalka

        **fckmeraw** shsjkka plis, i need this kind of alpha in my life

       **kyungsoodo** <3

 

 

[ **A photo of Kyungsoo laughing with a chocolate poodle on his lap, licking his cheek]**

**12,232,678 likes**

**zkdlin** _im so in love with him [tons of love emojis]_

View all 50278 comments

 **real_pcy** CONGRATULATION!!!

 **dancerking** as long as you happy, I'm happy oppa <3

 **jonginglobalfanbase** please respect Jongin’s as a person and let not act like a 10 years old in this comment section. If you love him, you would support and be happy for him. Btw, congratulation @zkdlin!

 **kyungsoodo** love you too babe

          **zklin** baby!! <3<3<3

          **jonginkimlove** shjhajaadak;kal BABY SHAKKAKSAK IM SHAKING

          **aquariuslove** I have die and ascend to heaven

 

 

Kyungsoo know, when he went public with Jongin, he bound to receive tons of death threat and hate message. Jongin was worried about it but Kyungsoo is not. He has a group of lawyers that he trusts and some of them are even the best in the country. So, worried? Kyungsoo would never.

Both of them keep their relationship as private as they can. But fans being fans would never leave their idol in peace. Kyungsoo loathes the so called sasaeng that breeches Jongin privacy and sold out his information for their gain. So with an idea in mind, Kyungsoo finally did something with Jongin obsessed fan.

He sued them.

It became the top news on Naver for three days straight and trending of twitter for more than 12 hours.

 

Article: **KIM JONGIN SASAENG IS BEING SUED; BOYFRIEND DO KYUNGSOO HELP**

Article: **SASAENG OF KIM JONGIN ARE SUED BY DO KYUNGSOO**

[+12,477, -245 **]** Do Kyungsoo is crazy CRAZY and I am here for it

[+11,890, -124] you don’t want to mess with Do Kyungsoo

 **[** +11,295, -301] this is something that everyone should do. idol is a human too and people should respect their privacy. No matter how much you called them and send them texts, they are not going to marry you k k k I respect Kyungsoo so much more after this. He is someone that people should look up to

 **[** +285, -10,542] do kyungsoo is acting like a stupid omega whore already

        [+5,165, -109] jealousy is a disease gets well soon xoxo 

[+7,098, -27] I bet all my money that the person that called Kyungsoo an omega whore is either an alpha or a Jongin sasaeng k k k k

 

It lessens drastically. No more midnight calls, no more weird group chats, no more spam message and Jongin keep thinking why hasn’t he done this earlier in his idol life.

Oh yeah. Because apparently, suing a sasaeng would affect his idol image and it would be bad for business. Hence no one ever hear about people suing sasaeng in real life. But his boyfriend did just that.

Kyungsoo didn’t give a fuck about what everyone else is thinking about this whole thing. Jongin is a successful person with a stable fanbase, this news wouldn’t deter people away from him. In fact, Jongin gains new fan and most of his fan support Kyungsoo’s action.

Not only that Kyungsoo can get rid of his sasaeng but Kyungsoo actually did something with his company. Mannn, Jongin cannot describe how badass and hot his boyfriend look when he arrives at Jongin’s company wearing a suit and three of his best lawyer following behind him. He never sees his company directors that ashen in his life. They must be quivering in fear for Kyungsoo. The power that his boyfriend has. Iconic.

He swears to god that he would marry Kyungsoo right that instance if it allowed.

He is grateful and so, so happy that Kyungsoo is his to be called boyfriend. After a year of pining and awkward courting, Kyungsoo finally relents and accepts his sorry ass as his boyfriend. Jongin is almost convinced that he save a planet or something in his past life to deserve someone like Kyungsoo in his life now.

Kyungsoo, being an omega’s advocate is never a problem because Jongin himself is well known for being active in social issues such as bullying, women’s right, omega’s right and a few more. He prefers doing it in private and donating silently but media being media never find the purpose to hide something big like that. Jongin even told his fans and everyone **publicly** that he prefers doing it secretly but oh well.

So seeing that majority of his fans are happy for him makes him happy. No fansites decided to close and Jongin is fine with people unstanning him. He wants his fan to accept Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is now a part of his life whether people like it or not.

Jongin is happy.

 

 

**5 months later**

“Let’s go on a date,” Jongin suddenly suggested, still panting after his dance practice and sweats rolling down of his body freely.

Kyungsoo raise his eyes from his phone and stares at his sweaty boyfriend. “Where you have in mind, lover boy?” the omega asks, before standing up from his seat and helps to wipe down the sweat off Jongin. The alpha let his boyfriend babied him and even has the decency to pucker his lips, asking for a kiss.

Blushing a little bit, Kyungsoo complies and stand on his tip toes to kiss the pouty lips. Taking the golden chance, Jongin wraps his arm around his boyfriend while the other hand cradling his head before kissing Kyungsoo properly. He coax him to open his mouth by biting his lower lips and the quiet moan that Kyungsoo let out is definitely not good for his health.

When they part away after Kyungsoo pushes his body for the lack of oxygen, Jongin couldn’t help but to steal a few pecks on those kissable lips before licking the bottom one just to spite Kyungsoo’s more. “Jonginnie!” the male whines and tries to push Jongin away again.

As much as Kyungsoo is confident and loud on the TV or how the media potrays him, Kyungsoo is a shy person by nature. Why do you think it takes a year for Jongin to court the male?

“Let’s run away.” the alpha says suddenly.

That takes Kyungsoo’s interest. He stops pushing his boyfriend away and instead, he rests his palm on Jongin’s bicep. Jongin is staring at him so earnestly Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to blush but he didn’t shy away when Jongin place a kiss on his cheek.

“Just for a week, let us run away from here. Anywhere you wanna go, I’ll bring you there. You just need to say yes and I’ll make sure it come true.”

The smaller male runs his hand on Jongin’s arm. “How about your company? Your fan?”

“I’ll take care of them. I'm the money maker in this company; they will have to do what I say. About my fan, they will understand. They love you, remember?”

Kyungsoo is quiet after that, thinking. He is still in Jongin’s sweaty embrace and his shirt is probably soaks with Jongin scent by now but he doesn’t care. Jongin, the ever loving and cheesy boyfriend he is fix Kyungsoo’s hair that probably doesn’t need fixing and occasionally drop kisses here and there.

“Greece,” Kyungsoo suddenly says.

“Hmm??”

“Santorini, Greece. Let’s run away there.”

Jongin smiles so wide and so happy Kyungsoo can even smell his happy pheromones. Jongin is one of the person that Kyungsoo know that can control his pheromone really well and to think that Jongin is this happy makes Kyungsoo mirrors his expression. “Consider it done, baby.”

 

 

Article: **JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO WAS SEEN AT THE AIRPORT: ELOPING?**

Article: **POWER COUPLE, DO KYUNGSOO AND KIM JONGIN WAS SEEN AT THE AIRPORT: PHOTOS INCLUDED**

Article: **KIM JONGIN & BOYFRIEND DO KYUNGSOO VACATION?**

[+9,089, -190] must be good to be in love~ I'm so jealous T^T

[+7,435, -102] I want that kind of relationship too!!

[+7,190, -89] writer-nim, please don’t smoke crack when you write. No one is eloping k k k k

[+5,827, -189] please take care of our Jonginnie, Kyungsoo-shi

[+1,908, -2,245] next thing we know they are expecting a baby k k k k k

[+211, -320] probably gonna broke up in a few months lol

 

Santorini is beautiful.

Kyungsoo is so in love with the blue sea, the scenery, the flowers and the buildings, everything is just so beautiful. If he could, he would stay here and never leave. Here, where no one know him. He can live the quiet life that he wants and raise his kids with the love of his love.

The love of his life. Kyungsoo turns his head to stare at the beauty that is Kim Jongin. His boyfriend is closing his eyes, enjoying the sea breeze that kissing his face gently. He looks magnificent, like a prince. “Hello, handsome,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but greet.

The alpha opens his eyes and smiles that beautiful smiles that makes Kyungsoo fall in love all over again on him. Kyungsoo props his hand on the balcony and rests his head on his palm, staring at Jongin while Jongin stare at him confusedly. “Is there something on my face, baby?” he asks, still smiling and so in love.

“How are you so handsome?” Kyungsoo questions and rises up before hooking his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling him to his eye level. “I love you,” the omega breathes out and oh, Jongin cannot describe the feeling that he feels every time those three words come out of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“I love you too, baby,” and finally kissing those lips that so irresistible.

Kyungsoo’s hands are playing with Jongin’s hair nape while Jongin’s arms are around his boyfriend’s waist, going lower and lower every second they share their kisses.

When Jongin sucks on Kyungsoo’s tongue, the omega let out the most sinful moan Jongin ever hear he swears that he could cream his pant right there and that. Jongin pushes Kyungsoo backward until Kyungsoo’s back is flat on the sliding door of their resort before cupping those two delectable buns and squeeze it. Hard.

“F-fuck,” Kyungsoo curse and tilts his head to gasp for air. By now, one of Jongin’s leg is in between Kyungsoo’s legs and the alpha is showering kisses on Kyungsoo’s exposes neck. His bathrobe is falling on one of his shoulder, exposing the skin there for Jongin to ravish.

“J-Jongin… people gonna see,” Kyungsoo protest weakly even when his hand are tugging Jongin’s head lower and lower. His left nipples are exposes to the breeze and it hardens in second. “Let them see. Let them know that you are mine.”

One thing that alpha cannot get rid of is their possessiveness. It is something that will be always there because it is related to their nature. Alphas are protector. They will protect their mate and their children so alpha by nature is protective and possessive. It’s in their blood, a primal instinct.

With one hand, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo’s up, making the omega yelps in shock and let Kyungsoo’s body weigh fully support by Jongin’s thigh that was in between Kyungsoo’s leg. Kyungsoo feet are not touching the floor but Kyungsoo couldn’t care. Not when Jongin is shoving his face on Kyungsoo’s chest.

The man licks the expose nipple and Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath, his hand on Jongin’s hair is clutching it harder, like it would stop him from moaning out loud. “Jongin…”

When Kyungsoo manages to tug Jongin’s head away from his chest, he is greeted with a growling Jongin, his eyes are full blown and his pheromones are slowly become uncontrollable.

“Baby, baby. I want you,” Jongin whispers on his ears and nuzzling his face on Kyungsoo’s scent gland on his nape. He wants to bite it, mark his boyfriend and claims him as his mate. He desperately wants Kyungsoo to be his.

Kyungsoo runs his hands on Jongin unruly hair before moving to cups his face. Both of them stare into each other eyes, searching for something and before they know it, they are kissing again. “Take me to the bed,” Kyungsoo moans out before Jongin claims his lips once again.

Easily, Jongin carries his boyfriend inside their room and gently lay him down on the fluffy bed, quickly caging him with his body. “I love you, baby. I love you so much.”

Kissing Jongin’s cheek, Kyungsoo let his hand rest on Jongin’s back before suddenly flip their position. Now, Jongin is the one laying on the bed while Kyungsoo is on top of him, his thighs are exposes for Jongin’s eye to feast and the bathrobe is now polling on his hips, already being tug loose by Jongin during their making out frenzy.

“You are so beautiful,”Jongin sighs at the view on top of him. He knows that Kyungsoo is a handsome man, even when he is an omega, he has a long list of people that crushing on him, publics and celebrities alike.

“I'm also beautiful to touch,” his boyfriends says and take Jongin’s hands that laying useless on his side and places it on his hips. He intentionally raises his hips a little so the bathrobe fall a little over his rear and let Jongin’s hand rest on his bare ass. “I want you to fuck me at least three times here before we fly home.”

Like a switch that has been click, Jongin grabs those plump ass with a smirk and grinds his clothes dick there. Kyungsoo yelps in shock and rest his hands on Jongin’s abs, face flush and flustered but there’s a potent arousing scent in the air.   “Let’s make that seven, baby.”

 

By the time they end, the moon is already up on the sky and Kyungsoo is gasping for air on Jongin’s chest. Both of them are sweaty and Kyungsoo is sticky from his own slick and Jongin’s cum that leaking out of his abused hole.

Four rounds.

Jongin is really taking his chance on ravishing his boyfriend on this vacation since both of them know that when they come back to their home, both of them are going to be swamp with works. They cannot date in peace without people trailing after them, when they stay with each other on available night both of them are too tired to do anything and this vacation is the only way they bask in each other presence without prying eyes and things to worry.

“Let’s do another round in the bathroom,” Jongin says suddenly, almost making Kyungsoo jumps in shock.

“I don’t think my ass can handle another pounding, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo whines and weakly punches the cackling male.

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding.”

Kyungsoo huffs and snuggles closer to his boyfriend, enjoying their skin to skin contact and Jongin’s calming scent. “Let’s go sight-seeing tomorrow. I want to take your picture and post it on Instagram.”

“Why are you taking my picture and post it on your Instagram when you can post your own picture?” Kyungsoo questions confusedly.

Jongin flips their position so that they both laying sideway and facing each other. “Because, the last time I post your picture was 2 months ago and I remember a certain actor keep talking about his crush on you like you aren’t already have a man and that man is me.” It might sound like Jongin is getting mad at Kyungsoo if someone heard it but to Kyungsoo, Jongin sound sulky.

“Are you jealous?”

Jongin gasps and look at Kyungsoo like he just offends his grandma or something. “Of course I am, baby!” he whines.

“You are such a wonderful person, doing the most to the omega community and being so strong every day. Of course I'm jealous when people that could steal you from me keep talking about you and their crushes on you like I'm a nonexistence person in your life. You are so great and I'm just a soloist who sing, dance and acts. You could choose anyone that you want because you deserve the best and I'm an insecure little shit because I keep thinking that you are going to leave me one day,” Jongin mumbles and presses his face on the pillow, hiding from Kyungsoo’s stare.

His ears are red, embarrassed from his sudden outburst.

When Jongin’s words finally sinking in, Kyungsoo smiles helplessly. The idiot that his boyfriend.

Wrapping his arms around Jongin, Kyungsoo drapes himself all over his boyfriend and kisses his shoulder. “Jonginnie, if there is a person that should feel insecure, it would be me. You are such a great human, as a person or as an alpha. Everyone wants you. You have 25 million followers who love to ogle your abs on Instagram, millions of fans all over the world and they would do anything to be in my place right now. You know your boundaries and your partner worth. You keep proving to me again and again that alphas don’t share the same brain cell and I'm sure everyone knows how fantastic of an alpha you are. There are people lining up to be your mate and yet you choose me, pining over a stubborn omega for a year and awkwardly trying to court me.

And I love you for that. For proving to me that you aren’t searching for a good fuck, you aren’t the alphas that every omegas are afraid off and I am so in love with you. No matter how many people are crushing over me, there will be always you in my heart, Jonginnie. So stop feeling insecure because I'm completely yours.” By now, Kyungsoo is in Jongin’s arm and Jongin is hugging the male tight.

“I love you. I never love someone this much and I'm scared.”

Kyungsoo cups his boyfriend face and plant a big wet kiss on his lips. “And I love you with my whole existence.”

Overwhelm with feeling, Jongin hugs his boyfriend and nuzzles his face on his scent gland, calming himself down. He is going to be the best alpha for Kyungsoo he gonna put every alphas out there to shame. No one is stealing his boyfriend from him.

 

**[A series of photos:**

**i. Kyungsoo is hugging Jongin’s waist and Jongin is resting his head on Kyungsoo’s head. Both of them are staring at the camera, smiling widely in their matching white dress shirt. The background is Santorini’s sea view and the white blue building behind them.**

**ii. Jongin standing under a full flowering bougainvillea tree and standing with one of his hand in his pocket while the other is resting on his side. He is smiling wide and staring at something at his left.**

**iii. The photo is from Jongin’s eye view where Kyungsoo is in front of him and they are holding hand. Kyungsoo is looking at Jongin, smiling with his mouth close and staring at the camera. The background is the building at Santorini and they are climbing down the stairs.]**

**7,267,899 likes**

**zkdlin** _home is anywhere as long I have you by my side_

View all 32495 comments

 **ddynini** KING OF ROMANTIC AND IN LOVE

 **jongnini** Jongin best look: IN LOVE

 **oohsehun** bring me souvenir

 

**[A photo of Jongin staring confusedly at the camera while holding an ice cream cone]**

**4,509,091 likes**

**kyungsoodo** _Jonginnie buy me an ice cream even though he hates it. How to not be in love?_

View all 23008 comments

 **zkdlin** for you, I would cross the ocean

         **kyungsoodo** do it now

          **zkdlin** wait till I get superpower or something

         **kyungsoodo** then I'm gonna grow old waiting for you to cross the ocean for me

         **zkdlin** lets grow old together then baby :D

         **babysoo** sorry to interrupt you lovebird but sjkskjdjhsdjsajsaimcryingintheclubshajjakjsa

 **ksonflower** if your man is not like Jongin, throw the whole man away

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin's interview and twitter post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy everyone :D

Jongin is sitting comfortably on his chair, his new jet black undercut hair look good on him. It’s for his latest drama. This interview was supposed to ask about his drama, but somehow, the woman who is interviewing him starts asking about his relationship with Kyungsoo instead. Jongin, being the proud boyfriend he is, take the chance to brag about his boyfriend.

“It takes a year for me to court him actually,” Jongin answers the interviewer question with a shy smile. The woman gasps, like she just couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“He didn’t want me to buy him stuff, didn’t want me to send him flower. And I really didn’t because I respect his decision but he didn’t tell me to not spam his chat so I did exactly that,” the alpha laughs.

“I send him my dogs’ photo and we hit it from there actually. I think he accepted me because of my dogs,” the alpha laughs again and the woman laughs together with him.

“Everyone assumes wrong then, isn’t it? They thought that Kyungsoo-shi would accept you immediately but it actually takes you a year for him to agree to be your boyfriend?”

Jongin nods his head. “People assume a lot of thing. I'm not a pushover so I wait for Kyungsoo to make the decision but I also wouldn’t give up easily. I know what I want in life and I did ask Kyungsoo to stop me if I ever cross a line but he didn’t. He actually makes it really clear that if I am serious with my intention, I would have to wait so I wait.”

The woman claps her hand in awe and Jongin bashfully stop her. “I actually have another set of question here about your love life. Should I continue or do we stop? We can always make it a different segment since this interview was originally for your drama.”

The alpha quickly searches for his manager behind the camera and the manager motions him to do whatever he want. Jongin then asks his manager to call Kyungsoo and told him about this sudden segment and the manager quickly take out his phone and gives Jongin a quick nod before walking away to make the call. “Well, I think it’s time for me to share a tiny bit about my love life. Just a tiny bit tho and please make it a different segment if it not a burden. I don’t want to overshadow the drama interview,” Jongin asks politely.

The woman asks the producer that is sitting on his chair behind the camera real quick and the man gives her a thumb up. There’s no way in hell he is going to let this golden opportunity go. Jongin hasn’t open up about his love life even though everyone is dying to know about it and this is the first time he agrees to answer some question about it.  This is exclusive.

Jongin then is given the set of questions and he scans it quickly, pointing out some question that he wouldn’t answer without Kyungsoo’s approval. Jongin manager comes back a little after that and told the alpha that Kyungsoo is fine with the interview. After everyone reached to an agreement, the cameraman then asks Jongin to clap his hand one time to start the new and unplanned segment. The alpha complies easily with a smile.

The first question: What is their pet name?

“I think everyone know this. I called him baby most of the time and he called me Jonginnie which is really, REALLY cute by the way. Sometime, he called me ‘love’ but that’s rare because he is shy about it. I actually prefer ‘Jonginnie’ but being called ‘love’ makes me want to worship his whole existence you know so I'm okay with whatever.”

2nd question: Who is the cleaner one?

“Kyungsoo. I think we both are but Kyungsoo definitely the cleaner one because I sometime forget to wash my mug or something.”

3rd question: What do you like the most about Kyungsoo?

Jongin looks smugly on the camera before answering the 3rd question with a smirk. “Everything.”

4th question: What do you feel about the scandal that happened last week?

The scandal is about an anonymous forum that revolves around how people would treat Kyungsoo if they get their hand on him. They threaten to rape and breed him in order to put him on his place. They also talk how pretty Kyungsoo would look hanging on their knot and they will make him full with pups so he can finally shuts his mouth and stops his advocate nonsense.

“I actually don’t want to give attention to this scandal but I also know that people are going to keep asking about my opinion about it if I'm going to keep silent. This is the only time I'm going to answer and give light about what happened and I humbly ask everyone to respect my decision,” Jongin bows down his body for a few second before straighten it back.

Any sane person could see how the light hearted Jongin before is now changing when the scandal was asked. His jaws are tightened and his eyes harden.

“To be very honest, I feel furious. First, I'm ashamed to know that most people in the forum are alphas. Of course I'm also angry since that was _my_ boyfriend that they were talking about. They talked like Kyungsoo has no worth as a human or as a person. All they could see is an omega and they stop seeing beyond that. That is a very _stupid_ mindset. Those people who talks shit online are only brave behind an anonymous forum because you know that Kyungsoo are going to take action if you show your face. They are nothing but cowards.  

Kyungsoo, or any other omega out there are more than just a breeder. They are human. People. Please respect everyone no matter what their primary or secondary gender, no matter what their status is. It’s not hard to not be an asshole. Being as asshole doesn’t make you look cool. It will only make you look uncivilized and uneducated.”

Everyone there claps their hand the moment Jongin stop talking. The alpha, who actually too engross with his thought jerks in surprise. He shyly shakes his head and bows down his head in embarrassment.

“Wow, Jongin-shi. You are not afraid speaking your mind on this. Aren’t you scared of the backlash that you might receive?”

Jongin cocks his eyebrows. “Why would I be when I only speak the truth? It has been 10 years since I debut as a soloist and 7 years as an actor. I saw with my own two eyes how others treat people based on their gender. I have two sisters, an alpha and an omega. I'm happy and grateful that I was raised to treat people equally and to respect other in order to gain the same respect. But what about others? I have it easy because I'm an alpha. But again, what about others? 2 years after debut, they gave me a room backstage before performing while an omega singer two year my senior was sitting outside at the corridor, getting ready there. If you were in their place, what would you feel? If you were in _my_ place, how would you feel, seeing the blatant disrespect right in front of your eyes?  It’s not fair at all.”

The woman, who is a beta, can relate with everything that Jongin has said. It’s actually sad.

“To those who don’t know, Jongin has been voted 9 years straight as one of the safest celebrities by other celebrities. So people who are going to doubt what Jongin is saying definitely need to read our article that was on our website about how other celebrities feel safe around Jongin. Along with Jongin, there are Kim Heechul, Do Kyungsoo and a few others. We conducted the same pool every year and Jongin hasn’t leaved the list since the first time his name was nominated.” The woman says while clapping her hands.

Jongin smiles and bow down gratefully.

 

The interview of course, went viral instantly. Even the western media write articles upon articles about the interview. They showers Jongin with praises and fawning over Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s relationship.

A soloist, Byun Baekhyun posts something on his Instagram.

**[A throwback photo of Baekhyun with his team backstage, at a corridor. They are all smiling to the camera. Their face shows how tired they are but still, everyone has a smile on their face.]**

**3,987,156 likes**

**baekhyunee** _im one that doesn’t like to post some sad shit on my insta because I love positivity but I guess it’s time for me to open up about the bittersweet memories that I keep tight in my heart and my mind as a reminder about my past. To remind me to always be humble at every achievement and grateful for every opportunity that comes to me. This is me, 4 years after debut, at the backstage with my team before performing. Yup, we are at the corridor. I'm the omega that Jongin was talking about in his latest interview. I was sad and mad but because of my fans and my future, I keep my mouth shut about the treatment that I received. Jongin was the first person who approached me and offered me his room. He was the first person that asks for a private room for me a few years ago. I did asks, but oh well, I'm just an omega and no one listen to me. I couldn’t thank **@zkldin** enough for his kindness to me and my team. He shared his room with us before we were given our own room. He insisted that I used the room every time I have schedule there. I'm grateful for Jongin and his team. As much as we want to deny it, this is what our society has becoming of. I am one of the many proves that omegas are treated differently and unequally. Because we dream about a better future and a better opportunity, we keep our mouth shut because we know the possibility for us to be cast away are way higher than we get our equality. This is what saddens me the most but people like Do Kyungsoo proves to us that omegas can raise above everything and blooms!! I met him 5 years ago and he has been the best of bestest friend ever! I'm glad I know the both of them. I'm glad that there are still people who value us omegas as more than just an object. I will never forget their kindness and understanding. So thank you **@zkdlin**_ _and_ **@ _kyungsoodo_**

View all 23487 comments

**zkdlin** no big deal hyung! :D

**kyungsoodo** rise above everything and blooms baekkie hyung!

**baekkielove** we will hunt the music program oppa!!!!!!!

**chandick** WE WILL AVENGE YOU BAEKHYUNEE

 

Unsurprisingly, Baekhyuns’ fans found the music program that mistreated the omegas artist. More and more omegas celebrities starts to speak up about the unfairness that they receive and how their voices were ignored no matter how loud they speak.

The music program’s company, Mnut, come forward to apologize to every celebrities that has been mistreated before and will reflects on their mistake. People bashed the company and boycotted their music program, some artist even refused to make a comeback stage on their show.

In the midst of everything, Kyungsoo post a message on his insta story.

_“You only apologize because you were caught, not because you are sorry for what you did”_

Everyone linked the message to the Mnut mess but some of Jongin’s fan speculated that Jongin and Kyungsoo are breaking up. But before everyone could make a bigger mess, Jongin posts a video on his instastory.

The 5 seconds video shows Kyungsoo’s sleeping in Jongin’s arms and Jongin was actually recording their moment from his ceiling’s mirror. They were both cuddling on Jongin’s grey L coach with mountain of pillows that blends well with his house aesthetic. Jongin was zooming in to their faces before placing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. ‘My baby is finally home!’ was written on the video.

 

 

-A FEW MONTHS LATER-

 

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO** _@jongfuckmein_

A FCKING THREAD OF ME AT THE CONCERT WHILE STANDING NEXT TO KSOO

I was standing at area C bcus yall know me I prefer as close as possible with Jongin and guess what? The person next to me is the DO KYUNGSOO himself!! I was so shook I asked him if he is Kyungsoo T^T embarrassing

_[ a selfie of the girl with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is smiling widely with the lightstick covering half of his face and the girl was holding the same lightstick]_

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO** @ _jongfuckmein_

And he nods his head shyly and he is so fcking cute omfg I would steal him from Jongin but I'm no homewrecker but yalllllll Kyungsoo is so handsome and pretty up close and he is so kind he gave us a bunch of sweets to snack on while waiting for the concert to begin and remind us not to litter kjsjggjhjj

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

He told us that this is a surprise and that Jongin didn’t know he came dhsjhsjsaj he is just so precious dear lord let me marry this man instead and and he just so CUTE his cheeks are peachy and soft I would cuddle the shit out of him and he is so kind

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

When the concert start, his face light up and we enjoy the concert so much!! he waves his lightstick cutely and screams with everyone. The girl’s lightstick next to me actually run out of battery so he gave his to her how not to love him He told us he google what to bring oh lord

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

He is just so cute and precious and when Jongin is ready for his ment, he walks around right and then while he was talking, Kyungsoo just stand and listens while hugging the lightstick, staring at Jongin like he hung the moon and stars for him which I believe he did

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

SO, THE BEST PART OF THE NIGHT is that when Jongin was walking in our area and he finally notice his cute as fuck bf standing in C area and then he just screams BABYYYY for everyone in the stadium to hear omfg he is such a dork

_[a shaky video with Jongin screaming ‘baby’ while staring at the laughing Kyungsoo on the standing area]_

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

His face light up so much and then HE JUST JUMP OF THE STAGE hsakjalkaks that idiot he engulf Kyungsoo in a hug and none of us, not even the crazy girl behind me dare to touch him because admit it, we all scared Kyungsoo will jump us dhksjskssa

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

AND THEN THAT IDIOT KISS KYUNGSOO RIGHT THERE AND THEN, INFRONT OF HIS 50,000 MILLIONS FANS, HSAHSAKJSLAK and I was there, the potato I am, standing next to them and just GAWK I tell you my jaws are hanging yall could see me gawking in the big ass screen I'm a meme now apparently but ok

_[a video from a fansite where Jongin is kissing Kyungsoo and a girl with his mouth hanging open behind them and thousands of fans screaming their ear off]_

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

Everyone was losing their shit because Jongin is kissing his bf like ????? there are 50,000 audiences hello ???? but he probably didn’t care because he is IN LOVE SO FUCK YALL WHO SAY THAT THE RELATIONSHIP WAS FAKE LICK MY FUCKING ASS BITCH sjakskakl

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

And then Kyungsoo told him to continue his ment and Jongin actually did. Ksoo was red in the face because who wouldn’t?? his bf just kissed him in front of 50,000 people I would die if I'm in his shoes but I will never will so

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

Kyungsoo actually left after that because the staff escort him to the backstage per Jongin request and he thanks us gratefully for allowing him to stand there like bitchhhh we are honored to serve you no need to thank us lowly lifes

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

To sum it all, Kyungsoo is a fcking great person, smell fcking nice like a baby (not in a creepy way) a beautiful person inside and outside and I still don’t understand why some of you who swears that you love and support Jongin still hate this man is it because he is a fcking omega is that it you trash dirty ass rat people??

**I MET JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO**   _@jongfuckmein_

Anyway so now that we come to an end, I still cannot believe what just happen because I stand next to Kyungsoo, somehow befriend him for 3 hours and watched Jongin shoves his tongue in his bf throat life is good god is real and I can die happily. stan Jongin and Kyungsoo for talent

 

The thread receives a good 37k retweets and a few others share their experience at the concert. Everyone was enjoying the concert so much and even after Kyungsoo left, Jongin didn’t forget his fans and make sure every moment was precious between them.

Everyone loss their shit when the HD video of the kissing finally out from Jongin biggest fansite. It was retweeted by 52k twitter user and gathers 132k likes. Even western media covers the story and it went viral from there.

People are trying to contact the couple in hope to secure an interview with them but both of them refused to do it. Jongin actually post on his insta story about how he is sorry that he has to refuse so many interview offer and how he want people to understand and respect his decision. He did tell them that the both of them may do it in the future but not right now.

 

 

Kyungsoo closes the file and take off the glasses that he wears. The headache that has been bothering him since the morning only intensifies now. He reaches for the calendar at the end of the table and makes a quick count before circling a date.

His heat should be coming 2 days from now. He needs to tell his assistant about it and moves his schedule to a week after his heat. It has been so busy these past few days since a new omega’s shelter just opened he completely forgot about his own heat and he need to make sure that everything is going according to the plan before he take a break.

He hasn’t see Jongin for 3 days now and he misses him.

Right after that thought, Kyungsoo’s phone lit up with Jongin’s face and number and the omega’s face break into a big smile before he is sliding the green icon.

“Hi, baby,” Jongin’s deep voice greets him and Kyungsoo could feel his stress starts to melt away.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo greets back.

“Did you have a good day?”

Kyungsoo pouts. “A stressful day you mean?”

“Baby, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happen. It just… my heat is coming two days from now and my head fucking hurt since this morning and, and it has been so busy since we just opened a new shelter and I miss you. I miss you so much,” Kyungsoo whines and he wants to cry. He misses his boyfriend so much.

“I miss you too. I was actually calling asking you to join me for dinner tonight. It’s been 3 days. I am Kyungsoo deprive.” Jongin says, earning an adorable giggle from his boyfriend.

“How about you come to my house and let me cook you dinner instead?”

Jongin sighs happily at the end of the line. “My perfect boyfriend. So kind, so perfect for me.”

“Jonginnie!” Kyungsoo giggles at his silly boyfriend that keeps praising him on the line. “Stop being silly.”

“How am I being silly when everything I said is true, baby? I'm so lucky to have you. I must have save an empire or something in my past life to deserve you, don’t you think?”

No matter how many time it had been, Kyungsoo will never get used of Jongin’s sweet talk and praising. His cheeks are starting to warm up at Jongin’s word and his heart already melt the moment Jongin opens his mouth.

“You are embarrassing me.”

“Never.”

Kyungsoo whines and Jongin just laughs at the end of the line. They talk for a few more minutes before someone knocks on Kyungsoo’s door. A few seconds later, Kyungsoo’s assistant peeks inside to remind him of the meeting that he completely forgot.

“Give me 5 minutes,” the omega told his assistant before the door is closed again.

Jongin hummed. “Busy?”

“I have a meeting,” Kyungsoo sighs. He gathers all the things that he need hastily before reminding Jongin to call him later. “Do not touch anything in the kitchen. I love my kitchen and I don’t want you to burn my apartment down. Remember what happened to your kitchen when you decided you want to try cooking?” Kyungsoo reprimands his whining boyfriend.

“No whining. I’ll come back as soon as possible so you better sleep when I come home, Jonginnie. Your eye bags are getting worse. I’m heading to the meeting room now. Love you,” Kyungsoo ends the call when Jongin mirrors his last words.

Straightening his suit, Kyungsoo walks out of his office with a goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @ksonflower


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interview and a conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. sorry for the late update, i keep changing the plot and now i have 2 chapter 3 sitting in my desktop lol but i post only one hehehhe 
> 
> ALSO, im a university student and my final is coming a week from now, so update probably wouldnt happen until i finish my exam which ended at the end of june so sorry for another wait!! :( i'll try to steal some time to update tho :D

The interview set is already so hectic way too early in the morning. They have a scheduled interview of the Kim-Do couple that finally agrees to being interviewed after almost 3 years in relationship.

At 7 am sharp, the duo walks into the building, smiling and bowing politely at everyone at the set. Jongdae, an old friend of Jongin greets the couple ecstatically, bumping his fist and hugging Jongin tight while shaking hand with Kyungsoo.

“Thanks man for agreeing with this. Its mean a lot to me,” Jongdae thanks the couple.

Jongin waves him off. “This is your first TV program after military; of course I'm going to agree with it!”

“And the first program with both of you in it! I'm so grateful for the both of you. Thank you, again Jongin, Kyungsoo-shi.”

Kyungsoo waves Jongdae words with a shy smile and the man lead the couple to the set. “Be as comfortable as you can. We already changed the set of question based on what you two sent us back, so it shouldn’t be a problem I guess.” Jongdae then reaches for the paper on the table and gave it to Kyungsoo and Jongin each.

“Here. Skim the question and feel free to get rid any of it. And please, have a seat.”

The three of them take a seat with Jongdae on a single couch while Jongin and Kyungsoo sit next to each other on the double couch. A few moments later, a girl sets down three Starbucks’s paper cups on the table and Kyungsoo thanks her.

 

 

The couple was laughing at what Jongdae said, tension completely bleed out of their body after 10 minutes into the recording. “It shouldn’t be that funny, but it is. Jongin was standing rigid next to my father and my father was glaring at him while me and Jongin’s parent happily smiling and hugging in the picture.”

At the screen behind them shows a picture of Jongin and Kyungsoo with their parents. In the picture, Kyungsoo was in the middle of the Kim couple, being hugged by the both of them. The three of them are smiling widely in the picture and next to Jongin’s father is Mr. Do, glaring at Jongin while Jongin is looking like a deer in headlight.

“We are still laughing at this picture till now. It was a joke tho. Kyungsoo’s father approves our relationship, thank you very much.” Jongin suddenly declares and Kyungsoo hits him playfully.

Jongdae shakes his head at his silly friend before continuing the interview. “You guys already in relationship for how long? 3 years I think?”

“Minus the 1 year I'm trying to court him, it almost 4 years. Right, baby?”

Kyungsoo nods his head. “People always confused with the date that we come out dating but actually, we were already in relationship for almost a year before that. We decided to come out after Jongin met my father.”

“How was it, first meeting with the future-in-law, Jongin?”

Jongin makes a face and wipes his nonexistence sweats on his temple. “I almost piss myself.”

The three of them laughs before Jongin continue. “I think we all know who Kyungsoo’s father is. We met at his home, the big mansion that everyone saw in that one TV show about architecture. Imagine how scared I am, standing in the middle of a big living room, while Kyungsoo’s father was standing at the top of the stairs, looking like he might strangle me if I as much as breathe at that time.”

Kyungsoo covers his giggles with his hand because Jongin is being so dramatic. “Stop being dramatic, you silly.” Jongin just grins at his boyfriend and takes his hand into his grasp.

“Mr. Do is really protective of Kyungsoo so I understand it completely why he interrogated me so much. I almost beg on my knee, asking for his blessing but then he casually said that it’s tiring pretending to be a scary alpha and told me to take care of his baby. Then, he kissed Kyungsoo goodbye, excused himself and went to work.”

At that, Kyungsoo laughs again. “I cannot forget how ashen Jongin look during the entire lunch. His hands was shaking so bad he can’t even cut his food.”

Jongin whines and drapes himself all over his boyfriend. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“So, to sum it all, Mr. Do was actually pretending to be scary just to tease you?”

Jongin nods his head with a pout. “I was so scared tho. I imagined it would be like drama, you know, where the rich parent wouldn’t let their son or daughter in a relationship with a commoner, or his father accusing me using Kyungsoo for my own gain. I rehearsed answers for every possible type of question the night before we met, and he did ask a few but I was so nervous I completely forgot what I rehearsed.”

“That bad?” Jongdae questions with a hint of amusement.

“Hey! I'm asking for a blessing from one of the most powerful man in our country. I'm allowed to be that nervous, right baby? You are on my side, right?” Jongin plastered his laughing boyfriend.

“How about now? You good with Kyungsoo-shi’s father? I'm sorry for asking Jongin only, Kyungsoo-shi but by the look of it, your meeting with Jongin’s parent went well. Unlike this idiot right here.”

Kyungsoo nods his head while laughing. “It went too well, in fact.”

“My parent might as well make Kyungsoo their son instead of me. But anyway, me and Kyungsoo’s father is fine. We met for dinner a few time and we actually went to Hawaii for vacation last year.”

“Okay, that’s good to hear. Moving on to the next question. What is your future plan? As in, future project, collaboration, a new business, marriage, anything! People out there want to know the future plan that the two of you have in mind.”

“Marriage. There will be definitely marriage in the future. We both already plan on having a family.”

Jongdae raises his eyebrows. He didn’t expect for Jongin to answer about something personal. “Having family as in the two of you only or…?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head with a smile. “Definitely not the two of us only. We actually have this having family talks after two years in relationship? Right?” Kyungsoo asks his boyfriend for confirmation. Jongin nods his head.

“We were planning on having a big family. Since both of us have a lonely childhood what with me as the only child and Jongin has a big age gap between his sisters and him, we both agree that we didn’t want out kids to feel the same. Thus, comes the agreement about having a big family in the future,” Kyungsoo explains.

Everyone at set nods their head in awe. Kyungsoo and Jongin has been answering every question so diligently and even with some humor here and there, they didn’t break their professionalism. Truly a power couple.

“Wow… you two are truly perfect for each other. I agree with the both of you tho. No matter how hard we try to be there, we can’t and kids sometime feel lonely. So a big family definitely a good idea.  But, aren’t you afraid of what your fan would say about this, Jongin? Having a family is a huge deal.”

Jongin shrugs. “I trust my fans. It has been 12 years since I debut and I'm happy and so, so grateful for all the support that I receive from everyone but this whole having a family thing, is **my** decision to make. When I courted Kyungsoo, I already set in mind about marriage. When I came out dating him, I know that a lot of my fan leave and I'm okay with it. I want my fans to accept and support me as well as my future husband. I debut young and I'm 27 years old now. To some, they might say that I'm still too young, but for me, it’s time. I love Kyungsoo and one day, I'm going to marry him, regardless of what people gonna say. That is, IF he says yes to my future proposal.”

Kyungsoo blushes hard while Jongin shyly ducks his head. His ears are red but he didn’t unclasp their hand and instead, he grips it tighter. He wants Kyungsoo to know that he is serious. Everything that comes out of his mouth is true, that he will ask Kyungsoo’s hand for marriage one day.

“I would say ‘yes’ to your future proposal, by the way,” Kyungsoo suddenly says, with his red face and small shy smile.

Jongdae gasps. “Oh, wow. An unofficial proposal with an unofficial answer.”

Jongin raises his head, staring at Kyungsoo in disbelief mix with joy. “Baby, don’t play with my heart.”

“I'm not playing with your heart, Jonginnie. You just have to bring me a ring first,” and Kyungsoo bops his nose, teasing his grinning boyfriend.

Then, the grinning Jongin searches for the camera and stare straight at it. His smile could rival the fucking sun. “You hear that, everyone? Expect engagement news from us soon.”

 

There was of course, a mix reaction from Jongin’s fan. Some support their idol 100% while some drags Kyungsoo for forcing Jongin into marriage. They completely disregard Jongin’s reason and instead creates a whole new story how Kyungsoo is the one that force Jongin into marrying him.

 

**Byun Baekhyun** **√**   @ _baekhyunee_byun_

I know what I'm gonna say is a lil controversial but I'm gonna say it anyway. Some of Jongin’s “fan” disgusted me. some of you are disgusting and wicked! how are you gonna create a whole new fake story just to feed your sick imagination? Jongin is happy, the happiest I have ever seen him when he is with Kyungsoo and he said it himself, HE WANT TO MARRY KYUNGSOO.

|

**Byun Baekhyun** **√**   @ _baekhyunee_byun_

Which part of it says that Jongin was forced to marry Kyungsoo yall tell me right fcking now I want to see? Smfh. Yall doesn’t want the person that you said you “support” to be happy just to feed your delusional mind. Both of them are happy and thriving so leave them alone you fcking delusional weirdo

The tweets gather almost 40K retweets with almost over 300K likes before Baekhyun deleted it.

Other idols fan also supported what Baekhyun said and they bashed the minority of Jongin’s fan that keep dragging Kyungsoo and creates fake rumors about him. They mass report and block their account, trying not to engage with them more since it wouldn’t do nothing and bring no good.

Jongin, who has predicted the mess that would happen when the interview aired two days ago, could only sigh. Kyungsoo hugs his boyfriend, chin resting on Jongin’s chest while he stares at the frowning face of Jongin. “Should we take back-

“No. I'm not going to take back what I said. Whether they like it or not, I'm going to marry you.”

He is not worried about what his fan said about his declaration of marriage but he is worried about those who create rumors about his boyfriend.  Those aren’t his fans. He will never accept those people as his fans.

Kyungsoo, who could see the way Jongin’s face frown with worries could only give him a tender comforting kiss. “You don’t have to worry about me, Jonginnie. I faced worse.”

“How can I not? They just create baseless rumors about you and tried to tell people that you threatened me into marriage. Like, what kind of sick mind do those people have? How can they be that obsessed?”

Before Kyungsoo could reply, his phone suddenly goes off with tons of notification, the same with Jongin’s. The both of them stare at each other with confusion. Something must happen.

Then, Kyungsoo’s phone suddenly rings with Baekhyun’s face on the screen. Kyungsoo reaches for his phone on the table and swipes the green icon. “Kyungsoo! Did you read the news?!”

“I haven’t, hyung. What happened?”

Baekhyun cackles at the end of the line. “Lemme read some of this articles’ title to you. I assume Jongin is there?”

“Yup. I'm here,” Jongin’s replies.

“Good. Good. I’ll read it now. ‘Breaking news: Doh Corporation just sued 23 people for defamation’, ‘Do Kyungsoo’s father sued malicious online users’, ‘Breaking news: Do Corporation sued Jongin’s fans’ and yada, yada, yada. And you know what’s funnier? Your lawyers, those 3 that was always seen with you are conjoining with your father.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “You mean Minseok, Suho and Yixing?”

“Ahh, yes. Those 3 badass.”

Kyungsoo’s mind is blank. Did those 3 just collaborate with his father? Oh my god.

“Hyung, I'm sorry but I’ll call you back later. I need to call someone,” Kyungsoo says hurriedly.

“Sure!” and they ended the call.

Before Kyungsoo can call his lawyers, his phone once again rings with another incoming call from his father.

“Papa, what have you done?!” Kyungsoo says the moment he answered the ring.

“Something that you should have done a long time ago,” Mr. Do answers with his gruff voice.

Kyungsoo sighs. “What did I tell you when we promise that you wouldn’t intervene with my problem?”

Mr. Do clicks his tongue. “Nonsense! I would not just sit and see those people dragging my boy online. They say such vile things about you and you just let them! This isn’t like you, Kyungsoo!”

“I'm sorry, papa. Even if I did something, they wouldn’t stop,” Kyungsoo reasons.

Kyungsoo hears his father growl. “They _will_ stop if you did something! And you, Jongin! I know you are there. How can you let those people said such vile things about my boy?! I gave you my trust to protect him! Don’t make me regret it!”

Jongin flinches. “I'm sorry, Mr. Do. We agreed not to go online after the interview aired. We actually don’t know how serious the situation is, to be honest. I'm sorry for disappointing you, Mr. Do.”

Mr. Do huffs. “They called my boy a whore, a slut! They said Kyungsoo spreads his legs to the juries to win court cases! What type of stupid alpha are you to let them called Kyungsoo that?!”

Mr. Do voice rang through the silence of the apartment. No one said anything after Mr. Do outburst. They didn’t expect it to be that serious. No one does. Jongin so-called-fans are unpredictable.

“I expect you to be home after this, Do Kyungsoo or else.”

The omega flinches. “Yes, papa.”

Mr. Do ended the call.

Kyungsoo let out a heavy sigh, knowing that his protective father is officially pissed and he wouldn’t want to piss him off more. “I need to go home now.”

Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hand into his. His face is marred with worry lines and he look close on the verge of tears. “Did I disappoint you? A-Am I a bad alpha, Soo?” and Kyungsoo’s heart breaks for his boyfriend.

Slowly, he cups Jongin’s face and wipes away the tear that manages to escape. “Of course you are not. It is not something that you can control, Jongin. You know how protective my father is. I’ll talk to him later, okay? I’ll explain everything to him.”

The alpha sniffs. “I think he hates me now. What if he wouldn’t –

“Shhh. I’ll handle it. I need to go now so take a good rest okay? You have a schedule later, right? So, rest.”

Kyungsoo kisses his boyfriend softly and gives him a tight hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” the alpha replies, burying his face on Kyungsoo’s scent gland.

When they part, Kyungsoo place another kiss on his cheek before he waves him goodbye and walk out of the apartment.

Jongin sits there, staring at nothing for a good 5 minutes before he snatches his phone to make a call to his agencies. Those people just cross a line. It is time for him to take action.

“Prepare a response. My ‘fans’ need some wake up call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it could be better but i wrote this in between studying and procrastinating so please excuse the mehh update OTL   
> thank you for your comment and kudos!! 
> 
> i'll reply to comment but sorry tho for some late reply im bad at it :(


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I'm sorry for any mistake I'm like half asleep and I havent proof read this :(  
> also, writing jongin's message is kinda hard without making it like, he is selfish or something lol 
> 
> !!! AND!! SMUT ALERT   
> ALSO, PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION DOWN BELOW

 

“… _as fans and my precious friends. My fans reflect what I am. And to know that some of my fans are ruining people’s life, makes me so sad and disappointed.  I don’t want to be associates with someone who created rumors and fake scandal. I love you guys and appreciate each one of you but this is just too much. My decision to marry and having a family is what I desire. No one force me. This shouldn’t even be an issue. I know some mean well and I appreciate that but everything that happened for this past few days was not something that I want to happen to my future spouse or any other person. I don’t need anyone to speak for me or ‘assuming’ something that will never happen. I am a 27 years old adult who can make decisions and speak for myself. I hate to be this kind of person to my fans but some of you need a wakeup call. I'm not going to let any of my fans bullied…”_

The video was 5 minutes long and most of it receives positive comments from netizen and even Jongin’s fans.

Most of the account that create the fake rumors and scandals about Kyungsoo already deactivate or delete they account when Kyungsoo’s father have a suing party a day ago. Mr. Do even gave a statement to media and warned other people to know their place.

Even when there are still minority of fans that still bitter and some of them that left the fandom, the hate finally die down. No one wants to end up crying on twitter, asking for forgiveness and saying that their slut-shaming, fake rumors were a mere ‘joke’ after being sued like some of those who being sued by Kyungsoo’s father. It was pathetic.  

And after the company posted Jongin’s video, they post a statement, saying that Jongin will be taking a break from everything and that his comeback will be delayed, as per Jongin’s requested. Everything that happen has been taking a toll to him, how his own fans were betraying him.

Most people are angry, but not with Jongin. They understand that Jongin need a break and after 12 years, this is his first official break. They were angry at the people that cause this mess.

If everyone was happy and accepting, or even have the mere common sense to shut their mouth about their hate, this mess wouldn’t happen. No person would be sued, Jongin wouldn’t be disappointed and they probably going to have a comeback soon.

An hour after that, Jongin post a handwritten message to his fans on Instagram.  

_“Hello, my erigom <3\. First of all, I'm sorry for the sudden news that shocks everyone. I'm sorry for making everyone sad and I hope everyone forgive me. After much thought, I am going to take a break for a while. Everything doesn’t feel right anymore. My heart is heavy day by day and it scares me. I want to give my all to everyone, sincerely. But with so many things that happened, I don’t think I can. And I hate that I feel like that. I love every one of my fans. You guys bring me here and I appreciate each one of you. Thank you, thank you and thank you so, so much. I'm so grateful and bless to have such supporting fans. I hope everyone understand why I need to take a break. I will come back, stronger than ever for you guys. I'm really sorry for this sudden news. Just know that I feel very heavy with this decision but after much thought, I think that I need this break. I want everyone to have a break too. Enjoy life and spend time doing what you love. Please wait for me._

_Love, Jongin”_

Unsurprisingly, people are shock by the news. Forum after forum are being created on every platform, discussing about Jongin’s break. TV shows keep talking about it and it even appear in news. Everyone was concern and worried.

They flood Jongin’s comment section with encouraging messages, telling him to take care of his and that they will wait for him. Jongin even replies some of their messages.

And then, it silence.

He didn’t update his IG, he doesn’t go to event, and he hasn’t been spotted. It seems like he disappear from the face of earth. Even Kyungsoo didn’t post anything on his IG. Kyungsoo did go to work like usual but both of them seems to decide that they would be private with everything after what had happened.

No one knows Jongin’s whereabouts. Jongin’s fans hang into the hope that Jongin will come back one day.

It went like that for almost half a year.

 

Then, one day, after 6 months of silent, Kyungsoo suddenly post a photo.

**[A photo of a hand, with a gold band around the ring finger.]**

**4, 129, 089 likes**

**kyungsoodo** _I said yes_

View All 534,080 Comments

 

This time, thankfully, Jongin’s fan accepted the news happily. Even if there are fans that don’t feel happy about it, they didn’t voice it. Some did, but in the space of their private account, scared that they are going to awaken the rage of other erigoms.

A few months ago were a dark place for them. To know that they had affected Jongin so much make them feel guilty. This time, Jongin deserve the happiness. They will be happy for him.

They see their relationship flourishing in front of their eyes. They saw how they grew up, sharing their moment with them even when both of them are a private person. They are thankful that Jongin always make sure that his fans aren’t forgotten. They are thankful.

So with that, they share his happiness. This is what he deserves.

It is not secret that Jongin have one of the biggest fanbase. And it is also well known how Jongin has the most dedicated antis that will drag him even for breathing. They drag him left and right, create fake scandal that might damages his reputation, sending death threats to him and even some media company who probably getting tired seeing Jongin’s shine used the opportunity to write about it.

They did mellow down when Kyungsoo’s father get involve in the mess a few months back but they come full force when Jongin went on a break. As much as Kyungsoo has the power to warn them, he didn’t because that is what Jongin asked for.

Those vile people are one of the reasons for Jongin’s well deserving break and his fans know it. So seeing the beginning of a new chapter of their idol’s life, they are happy for him.

As long as Jongin is happy, they are too.

 

“You promise me a spring wedding,” Kyungsoo mumbles sleepily into the crook of his fiancé neck. Jongin hums and runs his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo is on his laps, still half asleep.

“I did.” And he kisses Kyungsoo’s head.

“How did your meeting goes? Did they chew you off?”

Jongin chuckles. “They didn’t, fortunately. I’ll have a comeback two months from now and will start recording the MV a week from now. I'm gonna miss you so much.”

At that, Kyungsoo pushes Jongin a little so he can look at his fiancé properly. “What did you mean by that?”

“I'm going to Spain and probably gonna stay there for 2 weeks for the MV filming.”

The smaller male pouts and slumps back into the alpha’s warm embrace. “You being here every day for the past 6 months have spoiled me. I don’t know how to live without you now,” Kyungsoo whines, pulling Jongin down so they can cuddle together on the couches.

“I love spoiling you, baby. You can come with me but I know you wouldn’t.”

The omega pouts. “Papa is starting to ask me to start learning how to run a company. I guess I have been stretching the inevitable for too long.”

“How about your firm now? Are you going to stop being an advocate?”

“Papa said that he can merge it with his company, so I still can handle it while handling the company too. I don’t know, that sound like a big responsibility.”

“Whatever you decided, I’ll support you.”

Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s face and peck his lips before grinning. “I know.”

 

Jongin grins sheepishly at his phone. “Hello.”

His IG live’s viewers start to increase so Jongin lean back onto the couch to wait for a little bit. “I miss everyone so decided to have an IG live. Did I surprise you guys?” While waiting, he scrolls the comment to see any worth answering.

 “Am I going to come back? I will. A few months from now but I won’t say when, though. Hehe.”

When his fans realized that Jongin is answering question, they bombarded him with tons of asks instead of emojis like they did at the start.

“I’ll answer question today so shoot me some. And oh, Kyungsoo isn’t here. We didn’t live together if anyone is curious.”

His eyes quickly skims the comment section, his face gets pretty close to his phone that only his forehead was on the screen. “How did I propose? It’s a funny story though. I don’t want to tell anyone until Kyungsoo agreed but let say that I'm the one who cried instead of him,” Jongin says, grinning embarrassedly.

His fans cooed in the comment section and Jongin grins happily.

“What concept will be the comeback be? Hmm, what concept do you want? I want a clown concept.”

At the flurry comment of ‘no’ and protest, Jongin laughs. “I'm kidding! It starts with R so you guys can guess and make theory out of it. I know my erigoms are geniuses.”

“When can we expect a baby- opps. Gonna skip that one since my answer probably gonna trigger someone. Any official schedule soon? Yes. I'm going to film my upcoming comeback MV and a few variety shows appearances. No acting yet, though.”

Jongin answers a few more question before he waves goodbye to his fans. He has a family dinner tonight and his parent invited Kyungsoo’s father so he wouldn’t want to be late.

Mr. Do is very particular about punctuality so Jongin wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. Kyungsoo promises that he will meet him at his parent’s house so Jongin quickly skips to his bathroom to clean himself.

The dinner was mostly their parent talking about their wedding. Kyungsoo’s father insists on buying the both of them a new house for their wedding gift and Jongin trying to protest since it doesn’t seems right. He wants to buy their home with his own money but by the way Mr. Do staying firm on his decision, Jongin and Kyungsoo probably going to have a lavish home soon after their wedding.

“We both want a spring wedding. So, definitely outdoor wedding.”

Jongin’s mother clasps her hands happily. “Your wedding is going to be so beautiful. We could rent a park. Do you both has somewhere in mind?” she asks.

Jongin shrugs. “We haven’t chosen yet.”

“The Shilla Jeju provides an outdoor wedding. Since both of you decided a simple ceremony, the hotel seems a nice place,” Mr. Do says.

Kyungsoo suddenly brighten up. “I remember that place. Jonginnie, we have to choose that place!”

“I'm okay with it if you love it, babe,” Jongin replies easily. He has no problem getting married anywhere as long as he and Kyungsoo can have the ceremony in peace.

“The security is also good. It is a nice place for a private wedding. Everyone can enjoy the ocean view and air during the ceremony,” Mr Kim adds.

After everyone agreed on the venue, Jongin promised to them that his manager will book the place for their wedding. A year from now.

He cannot wait.

 

That night, after much whining and begging, Kyungsoo relents on Jongin’s wish for him to spend the night at his apartment. Jongin is such a baby sometime, but that’s okay because he is Kyungsoo’s baby.

“Join me in the shower?” Kyungsoo asks softly, peering at his fiancé.

Jongin doesn’t need to be asks twice.

Kyungsoo fills the tub with warm water while Jongin is rummaging through his cupboard for new aromatherapy oil that he finished a few days ago. “I don’t think I have a new one, baby,” Jongin says when he couldn’t find any.

“That’s okay. We can just use the shower cream,” Kyungsoo says while stripping himself off.

He didn’t wait for Jongin and quickly enters the tub. The warm water that hugs his tired body makes him relax instantly and he quietly groans. Warm water always feels heaven after a long day. He feels so tired lately.

Jongin finally joins him after a few moments and Kyungsoo scoots to give him space because Jongin loves being the big spoon. “Feel good?” the alpha asks him and Kyungsoo nods his head.

How can he is not when he is enjoying a warm soak with the love of his life.

Naturally, Jongin wraps his arms around his fiancé and kiss his nape. “Love you so much, baby.”

No matter how many times Jongin whispers those words to him, it always makes Kyungsoo melts. “Love you too,” he says back and turns his head so he can kiss his boyfriend properly.

Kyungsoo immediately wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulls him closer. With so many things that happened, the time that they spent together will always be precious and most waited.

With Jongin’s hand touching everywhere, it isn’t hard to coax a moan from Kyungsoo’s mouth. He breaks the kiss to inhale his much needed air while Jongin continue to pamper his fiancé with kisses.

“My moon, my star, my universe,” Jongin whispers with every kisses. He loves showering Kyungsoo with sweet words because he want Kyungsoo to know how much he meant to him.

Kyungsoo is drunk with the heady pheromones that saturate the air and with the way Jongin is touching him. At the back of his mind, he knows that he might fall into a fake-heat if he continues to let himself get intoxicate with Jongin’s apparent arousal pheromones. He could feel himself getting wet and Jongin isn’t far behind with his dick full and heavy in between Kyungsoo’s ass cheek.

The omega whimpers when Jongin’s hands finally touch where he needed most. Jongin’s finger rubs the wet, slimy rim but did not push his hand inside. He merely teases it by pressing and rubbing his finger there, making Kyungsoo so, so frustrated and desperate for more. “Please, please, please,” he begs. Kyungsoo tries to push his hips down to make Jongin’s finger slip inside but Jongin removes his hand away before Kyungsoo can.

“Shhhh. No begging, baby.” The alpha reminds his fiancé gently.

Kyungsoo nods his head and guides Jongin’s hand back to where he is needed with a whimper.

Weak to his fiancé desperate, aroused scent, Jongin compiles easily. When Jongin’s middle finger finally sinks into the warm wet heat of Kyungsoo’s, the omega sigh and immediately moves his hips. Kyungsoo grabs the each side of the tub to moves easier, gasping with every move. Jongin’s fingers are thick and long and it easily touches where it needed to be touches. Sometimes, Kyungsoo even let Jongin fingered him until he was shaking with over sensitiveness and drenched with his own body fluid.

“Look at you, doing so well on your own. My baby, my love, my precious. You are so good,” the alpha keeps showering his fiancé with sweet words, making Kyungsoo moan in appreciation. It didn’t even occur to him that there are three fingers up in his ass right now, too drunk in pleasure. Everything is hazy and too warm.

“Need. Now. In, in, in,” Kyungsoo demands and tries to grab Jongin’s dick in hast.

When Jongin push his hand away and pulls his fingers out of his heat, Kyungsoo sobs, almost starting to beg again. Tears start to pool in his eyes and Jongin know that something is wrong.

Jongin immediately turns his fiancé around and cups his fiancé face, knowing that Kyungsoo is probably going to break into a fake heat if he continues to succumb to his desire. “Baby. Hey, hey, look at me. Do Kyungsoo,” he calls softly yet sternly.

At first, Kyungsoo didn’t react and could only whimpers at Jongin’s stern voice. Jongin calls his name once again, shaking him gently and even splash some water on his face. Kyungsoo, who was cloudy eyes just now, is slowly starting to wake up from his high. It rarely happens because Kyungsoo is one of the omegas with strongest self-control Jongin ever know. It only happens when Kyungsoo is tired or way too excited with their activity. Jongin is hoping for the latter.

“I'm sorry,” the omega says when he realizes what he almost done. His ears are red, embarrassed with himself.

Jongin waves him off with a smile and a kiss on his pretty lips. Stuff happened. He is just glad that his fiancé is okay. “Continue?” he asks and Kyungsoo nods his head before resting it on Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin hugs him for a moment, kissing his nape, the place where his bite mark will be when they mate.

Finally, Jongin moves his hand lower, grabbing handful of Kyungsoo’s pert ass, making the omega gasp in shock. His ears are once again red, and Jongin couldn’t help but to chuckles in adoration. Kyungsoo is just too cute.

Lining his tips on Kyungsoo’s loosened rim, Jongin slowly push it in with Kyungsoo meeting him halfway.

God, no matter how many times they did it, Kyungsoo still couldn’t get used with Jongin’s size. Three fingers are no way in hell is enough compare to Jongin’s girth but Kyungsoo loves the feeling of being stretch apart by his fiancé dick. He yearns for it almost every day but that’s a secret for himself only.

“Good?” the alpha asks when he bottoms up.

His fiancé didn’t say anything and instead, Kyungsoo starts to moves his hips. Slowly, trying to get used to the size. It burns but nothing that Kyungsoo cannot handle.

Every glide of his dick is making Kyungsoo wetter and it feels so fucking good. It didn’t even hit his spot and yet, Kyungsoo is ready to combust with the pleasure that he feels. Kyungsoo could feel his size, his veins and could feel how the bulbous head is almost touching where he wants the most.

“Jonginnie, please. Do me harder,” Kyungsoo pleads when he realizes that he is the only that doing the job.

Instead of doing like what Kyungsoo is asking, Jongin runs his hands all over Kyungsoo’s body, touching him oh so intimately before one of his hands pull Kyungsoo’s cheek apart. Kyungsoo moans at the sudden assault and could feel how his rims is being spread open and god, does that makes him arouse. “Baby, just look at you. So beautiful. My Kyungsoo,” Jongin says possessively.

Kyungsoo preens from Jongin’s possessiveness and clenches just a little tighter, making the alpha under him wince. “Come on. Do me properly, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo demands this time.

After what seems like a lifetime, Jongin finally starts to move his hips, meeting Kyungsoo halfway. Before Kyungsoo know it, Jongin is taking over completely and all he can do is moaning shamelessly every time Jongin moves his hips. He tries to rock back but dear lord, the only thing that he is capable doing is clinging on his fiancé for his dear life.

Fuck Jongin. Fuck his dancer body. Fuck his abs. Fuck his hips. It is going to be the reason of Kyungsoo’s death one of these days.

By now, Kyungsoo is drooling and Jongin is fucking him like a possessed man while trying to suck the soul out of Kyungsoo. His mouth is one of Kyungsoo’s nipple, sucking and biting it like a starve man.

When Kyungsoo clenches just a little harder and moans increase in pitch, Jongin know that his fiancé is getting close. So with a newfound will to bring Kyungsoo to the peak, Jongin increase his pace and finally thrust so hard the water starts to spill out.

Kyungsoo grips Jongin’s shoulder and bite his nape when he came, clenching way too hard Jongin almost stop moving. The warm cums that decorate Jongin’s stomach did nothing to stop Jongin from continuing to thrust inside his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo, oversensitive after his release, whines but still let his fiancé chases his release. Then, Jongin suddenly pull out and jerks himself off before he cums right on Kyungsoo’s back.

The both of them then slump inside the bathtub, feeling dirtier than before, what with the additional sweats and cums.

 

 

Kyungsoo waves at the bunch of people that waving enthusiastically at him. He also smile gratefully when one of them congratulate him for getting engaged. 

Two months had passed since he announce to the world about his engagement and yet he still receives so many loves and well wishes from people around him. He is thankful and grateful that this time, people are happy for them.  

When he enters the building, he immediately sighs at the coolness. Good god, the weather has been so hot lately. It’s almost the end of summer and he cannot wait for autumn to arrive.

Jongin already announce to the media that the wedding will be held somewhere private and it will happen somewhere in spring. God, he wishes spring come sooner and wish the time slow down at the same

He cannot wait to get married but he also knows that when he is a married man, there is a different life waiting for him. Not that much different from now but still. But whatever happens in the future, is for future him to deal. Right now, he has works that need to be done.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is so damn hard lol. SORRY IF IT LAME   
> Sorry for being mia for these past er months I think? Writer block is such a bitch and yeah, had been soooooo busy but not anymore :D. Oh, I change plot for like, 3 times because of wb. At the end, I decided that I want to surprise yall with some smut so, walla! One more chapter to go!   
> !!!!!!!!  
> QUESTION: do you wish for MPREG?

**Author's Note:**

> omega advocate is a nonexistence roll in the society so i just create it based on woman's advocate. i have a little knowledge about that roll so im gonna write about it as little as possible so i dont fcked up or something. also, i need a username for the instagram thing. feel free to drop a good username at the comment section :D. 
> 
> twitter: @flowersoo12 for more fics update


End file.
